


Driving with Ellison

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Rafe has been 'driving with Ellison'





	Driving with Ellison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt burn

Driving with Ellison

by Bluewolf

Rafe almost staggered into the bullpen, white-faced, obviously in shock. His partner took one look at him, and ran over, gripping his arm to steady him, and helped him over to his desk, where he sank into his chair.

"Rafe? What happened? And where's Ellison?"

Jim had gone off nearly two hours earlier to answer a call from one of his snitches. Blair was at Rainier, so Rafe had volunteered to accompany Jim - he and H were going through some very boring reports, and Rafe had jumped at the chance to escape for a little while.

"He stopped off t-to report t-to Captain Dorward in Patrol. Tom Wrassie was shot and Guy Fenris t-took him t-to the hospital. Jim t-told Guy he'd let Dorward know what happened... "

"So what happened?" Something pretty drastic, surely, to leave Rafe shaking the way he was.

"The call from Jim's snitch... It was a trap. Les Raven... He'd forced Dewey - the snitch - t-to call Jim, then shot him. When we got there, Raven t-told Jim he wanted his men released - Parker and Small - they got three years each last week, remember... But then Tom and Guy just happened t-to drive past, saw what was happening...

"They stopped, Raven started shooting... Tom t-took a bullet t-to the chest. Raven seemed t-to have an attack of common sense - he'd a car close by, ran for it and t-took off. Jim yelled t-to Guy that he'd report t-to Dorward as he was getting in his truck. I'd just time t-to get in as well when Jim floored the accelerator. God, H, that man can really burn rubber! It t-took him just a couple of minutes t-to catch up and force Raven t-to stop.

"We didn't have t-to call it in. Guy did that, said which way we'd gone... Another Patrol car arrived, and we left them t-to deal with Raven, came back... But H, God knows how Blair can ride with Jim so often, and still have hair that isn't grey! I think this one trip with Jim lost me at least ten years of my life! I think he's a frustrated would-be racing driver!"

H grinned. "We all know the man's a menace behind the wheel when he's chasing a suspect - or in this case a known criminal. He's so single-minded... "

"He doesn't have a mind at all when he's driving!" Rafe said.

"What about the snitch?" H asked.

"Guy just had time to say he'd take him to the hospital along with Tom," Rafe said, and H noted that his partner had calmed down enough to lose the slight stammer he'd had, as well as beginning to get some color back into his cheeks.

Jim came in just then. He crossed to Rafe. "You okay?" he asked.

Rafe blinked at him.

"I noticed you were looking a bit pale," Jim admitted.

"Anyone would look pale after experiencing your driving!" Rafe muttered.

"Did you really want to see Raven get away?" Jim asked.

"No, but I didn't want to get my neck broken either!"

Jim grinned. "I haven't broken any necks yet," he said. "Well, not accidentally. Certainly not when I've been driving. Dorward got a call from the hospital while I was with him - Tom's going to be okay, the injury wasn't too serious."

The bullpen door opened and Blair walked in. He crossed to Jim. "What's this I was hearing in the elevator?" he asked.

"We've got Les Raven," Jim said. "No way will his fancy lawyers get him off this time - he shot Tom Wrassie in front of three police witnesses."

"He could claim you terrorized him, the way you chased him," Rafe muttered.

Blair laughed. "He shouldn't have tried to get away from Jim in a four-wheeled vehicle," he said cheerfully. "Meanwhile... " He groped in a side pocket of his backpack and pulled out a small box. He took something from it and handed it to Rafe. "I got one of my art student friends to make some of these. You don't have to wear it, but I need to give it to you. Welcome to the 'I've survived riding with Ellison' club."

Rafe looked at the small lapel button Blair had given him. It depicted a blue and white truck...


End file.
